A series of drabbles
by Oliversgurl
Summary: This is a series of Tron/Sam and Kevin/Clu2 based drabbles that occured after what my friend referes to as the "come to jesus meeting at the end of legacy." Because... as she said: "The ONLY positive thing at the end of Legacy is Q getting to see a damn sunrise. FUCK THAT NOISE." I quite agree. Have some fluff (and a little angst)


So, hey guys. I just wanted to point out that I don't own anything you see here except for Jakk, Kaya, and Delilah. They belong to me and a friend.

The last drabble on here is pretty heart wrenching so if you don't want to read it I understand. I needed it to work through some issues I have because my Father passed away a month and a half ago. Anyway, enjoy the rest of them!

* * *

Sam leaned back in one of the pristine white chairs that decorated the living room of his Father's new home. His little brother (he had no idea how _that_ had happened, and quite frankly never wanted to know) stared at him with impossibly blue eyes and blew bubbles out of his nose. "Come here," Sam grabbed a wetwipe and proceeded to clean Jakk's face all the while muttering to him. "Just remember to not make your scary dad angry. He's done some pretty mean things before. Dad is okay, there's not much you can do that will upset him, just don't mess around on his laptop," Sam smiled and tossed the wipe in the trash, "And whatever you do, when you get nightmares don't go ask to sleep with them. What you see in there will give you even more."

There was a snort from the direction of the front door and Clu stepped in and picked his son up, "If you'd call, there wouldn't be a problem."

Sam shrugged, "Maybe one day I'll get into that habit. It's hard to break being able to just got drop in on Alan whenever I wanted."

"Mmm," Clu replied. "I do believe you're being waited for outside. Might want to hurry along."

Sam nodded and gathered the small bag he'd brought with him.

"Oh and," Clu grinned, "lay off the snacks. You're starting to get a little chubby."

Sam rolled his eyes and headed out for home with Tron.

...

Hours later as they begin to get ready for bed, Sam examines his stomach. He pokes what appears to be a pooch of belly fat, but with all of his workouts and Tron's insistence on home cooked healthy meals (he was such a homebody) there was no way that he could be getting fat. He rolled over, determined not to let Clu's words ruffle him, but... "Tron? Am I getting fat?" _I cannot believe I just asked that question, how much of a woman am I?_

Tron frown and examined the other man's stomach, running his hands along the smooth skin. "That's not fat," he said softly, gently pinching the skin up to explain, "I think you need to go see one of your User Debuggers."

"Are you sure?"

Tron nodded.

Sam let out a huge sigh and rolled over to phone his personal doctor.

...

They poked and prodded him for hours before taking a blood sample and scurrying away. Tron squeezed his shoulder in reassurance when his Doc walked back into the room, frowning at his clipboard.

"We've run every test we could think of and even some that made no sense," The doc sighed, "The only conclusion we can come to Sam, and trust me this is as strange for me as it is for you... You're pregnant."

Sam swayed on his feet, stunned. "Wh- what? That's impossible. Run it again!"

"We did. And again, and again. I even had the interns run it. I showed it to my colleague, and told him that a female patient of mine needed confirmation. He ran it and it came up positive. I don't know how you did it,"

"Impossible," He sat heavily in the plush chair.

Tron knelt before him, "Sam, Sam listen to me. You're going to be okay. We will get through this together, look at me. Promise me you'll listen to me?"

Sam nodded, numbly.

"Good. Good," Tron kissed his forehead, "let's get you home."

* * *

Sam wasn't sure what the hell possessed him to ask Quorra on a date. He only knew that the whole thing has blown up in his face and she'd laughed and patted his head, like he was her younger brother... or something. He didn't know. All he did know was that he'd left her apartment offended, but not surprised. He pouted out by his bike for a few moments before giving up and heading down to the corner bar. He kept his eyes down, staring at the concrete, feeling more and more confused on _why_ he wasn't more upset by the whole situation. He'd... well he'd expected they would get together. The last ISO and the Son of Flynn. He snorted. _It sounds like something out of a bad romance novel. Why did I ask her?_ he raised his eyebrows in a thoughtful gesture and mused, _I should really get that next __Western Heat__ novel. I've been meaning to read it for ages..._

He let out an oof as he ran into a solidly built someone. He backed up, raised his eyes to make a hurried apology, and stopped.

"Hello, Sam."

The man had Alan's face. Younger, scarred, but there was no doubt in Sam's mind who stared at him with a small, amused smile.

"Tron."

* * *

Sam fiddled nervously with his fingertips, alternatively drumming them on the table and his thigh. _This meeting is the most important meeting of my life,_ he leaned into Tron's hand on his shoulder, _Dad is counting on me to keep the company running for a little while, while he and Clu and the baby get settled._ He gave a very audible sigh of relief when Alan and Dillinger Jr walked into his office.

Alan, for his part, kept the surprise to a mere twitching of his eyebrows but ed kept looking from Tron to Alan and seemed on the verge of saying something when Sam finally stood to show his... baby bump. Ed smirked and opened his mouth, but Alan cut across softly, "It happened on the Grid, didn't it?"

Sam nodded; relief and adrenaline flooding his body in a cool rush, there would be no judgment from his mentor. Then Alan went on, and he felt the blush creep from his toes to his neck.

"Though, I guess I wasn't much of a father figure, huh? Couldn't you have found someone else that didn't look like me?"

Tron laughed, "You should see the way Kevin and Clu look."

Alan snorted, "I bet they're quite a sight together."

Sam rolled his eyes and pretended to gag, "So was what they were doing on the kitchen counter last night."

Ed finally stopped staring and cut across the conversation, "Someone mind telling me what is going on here?"

Sam nodded, "The only reason you're here, Ed, is because you are a very vital piece to this company," for now, "so you get to know," he gestured to his belly, "but if you tell anyone this guy behind me will make your life a living hell." There was deep satisfaction on his face as Ed's expression twisted into something akin to horror. "This guy," he smirked, "is the security program, Tron."

* * *

Tron took a deep and nervous breath as they stood in front of User Kevin's front door with Sam raising a hesitant hand to knock. Tron was afraid in his own way, he had read up on how User fathers react when their children became... pregnant? That _was_ the word the Debugger had used. His eyes widened when Sam just pushed the door open without bothering to knock. He followed after his lover almost plowing into him stopped dead in the kitchen doorway.

Clu seemed to be playing a game with his eighteen month old son. Tron wasn't quite sure what the object was, except to make Jakk laugh. Clu covered his face with his hands, before uncovering it to reveal a ridiculous and childish face. Tron cleared his throat, still wary around the other program.

Clu sneered at them immediately upon hearing the noise. "Can't you ever knock?" His fierce gaze was interrupted by a burble of happiness from the baby, who stretched his arms out and cried, "Sam!"

"At least someone misses me," Sam waited for a nod of approval from Clu before picking Jakk up and giving him a huge hug. "Where's dad? We have some... big news for him."

"Upstairs, tinkering." Clu walked over to the steps and called, "KEVIN. YOUR SON AND HIS PET ARE HERE."

There was a clattering noise from upstairs and Kevin pounded his way down, "Hey, kids! What's going on?"

"User Flynn," Tron paused to look at Sam who nodded, "I believe I have gotten your son..." Tron chokes, he can't continue. User Kevin is blinking at him in a confused and possibly dazed way. From the corner of his eye, he notices Clu raking his eyes over Sam in a decidedly unsettling way that reminds him of the first time the program met his lover. He opened his mouth to say something again, when, as the Users say, Clu beat him to the punch.

"You forked him, didn't you? I thought I noticed the last time he was over here."

Tron's panic was cut short when he had all the breath in his lungs squeezed out by a huge hug. Flynn was pounding him on the back, words of congratulations ringing in his ears. "Wha... what?"

"I'm going to have a grandson!" Flynn beamed around the room, carefully hugging his son. "I thought all hope was lost after that incident with Quorra!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "C'mon Dad. I thought we weren't going to talk about that anymore."

"Of course, of course! This is great, oh I wish mom and dad were still around."

When it looked like Sam was about to start crying, Tron wrapped his arms around him from the back. He rubbed soothing circles into his lover's shoulders and Sam sniffed loudly. "Dad, I don't know how they would feel about all of this but... I'm just glad that we got a second chance. That we're able to do this together."

* * *

Sam leaned back into Clu's sofa, "How did you stand this? All this extra weight?" He layed his hands on his six-month pregnant belly.

"I didn't show it like you're doing. You Users are strange things," Clu turned the down the volume of the TV before standing and disappearing into the kitchen. When he returned he was bearing a tub of ice cream. He thrust it and a spoon at Sam. "Eat it. It's Chunky Monkey."

Sam took the spoon and opened the half-gallon tub, surprised it still had the plastic film over it. "You sure I can have this?"

"I would not have given it to you if I did not want you to have it," Clu sniffed like he thought Sam was an idiot. Which he probably did.

"Oh!" Sam dug around in one of his pockets and pulled out a small paperback. "Found this for you. Thought you could use some more reading material."

Clu took the slim little volume entitled Love on the Web and snorted. "What makes you think I'd want anything to do with..." He trails off as Sam holds up one of his hidden book stash, "Fine. I presume you've brought your own?"

Sam grinned before reaching into another pocket and pulling out the latest installment of Western Heat. A series by an author so prolific, there's usually a new book every three months.

They settled into a strangely comfortable silence, interrupted only by Clu's snorts of derision every few pages. "Listen to this drivel! 'He held her breasts in his hands, marveling that the People of the Web would have such glowing moonlit orbs as similar to those of his own people.' People of the Web! That is not an accurate representation of people on the grid!" He grumbled a little more while Sam silently ate his ice cream, all the while trying not to laugh.

After another few minutes Sam spoke up, "You think that's bad, listen to this: 'Her flower opened to him like the rising of the desert sun as it burned its way across his back.' These books just get worse and worse."

Clu actually laughed at that. Sam smiled and ate a few more spoonfuls of his Chunky Monkey. This wasn't so bad. They would never really be _friends_ but Clu was fast becoming something like a second father to him. That thought brought a warm glow and a silly smile to his face.

Clu stared at him suspiciously, "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

A three year old Jakk padded down the carpeted hallway from his room to his Fathers'. He paused at the door, remembering what Big Brother Sam had warned him about for years. Noises? More Nightmares? He didn't want to wake Daddy and Father up if this was going to be the result. He reached a small chubby hand up to the doorknob and swung the door open, sniffling. "Daddy? Father?" There was a stirring on the bed and some groans. "I had a nightmare."

A low murmur of voices and Daddy rolled over under the sheet and said, "Yeah, champ? Why don't you come sleep with us them, huh?"

Jakk's face broke into a wide grin as he clambered over his daddy and snuggled into the space between Daddy and Father. As he drifted back to sleep, his last thoughts were of his brother Sam.

It was a few days later when Sam came over with little Delilah to babysit that Jakk put on his grumpiest expression and marched right over to his brother. "You lied!"

Sam gave him a baffled expression, "What? About what?"

"When you said going to Daddy and Father after a nightmare would give me more."

"Oh," Sam laughed and ruffled the kid's hair, "You just got lucky, Jakk. If you hear noises coming from the door, run far far away."

* * *

"But, father!" Jakk looked up from the notebook Clu handed to him, "Delilah gets to go out tonight, why can't I?"

"Because this... Halloween thing is unhealthy. You don't need to be dressing up, and you certainly don't need to be eating all that candy."

"But dad-"

Kevin will agree with me when he gets home from work, I am sure." Clu gave his son 'the look' and said, "Now go do your homework." He frowned when the doorbell rang and took his time getting over to answer the door. When he opened it, he sneered down at all the children dressed up before drawling, "We don't have anything," and shutting the door in their faces.

He turned around to see Jakk staring at him with a grumpy look so much like his own, he couldn't help but smile. "Homework, Jakk. It won't do itself. If you finish it early, I'll take you to The Grid tonight."

The grin on Jakk's face was worth the promise. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do."

Jakk gave his unsespecting Father a hug and dashed off to the kitchen.

...

Four-year-old Delilah looked at herself very seriously in her daddies' bathroom mirror, straightening her crown until it was juuuust right. She then smoothed the front of her lavender gown, trying to get the wrinkles out.

Sam stood waiting in the doorway, smiling as she made the minute adjustments to her fairy princess costume. "Are you done yet?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Not yet, daddy. I need to be perfect."

"You already are, dear-heart." Her other daddy smiled as he came into view.

"No. Not yet. Go away, wait by the door?"

Sam chuckled and pulled his partner away from the bathroom, "She's been spending too much time with Grandpa Clu. She's getting a bit demanding."

"I think she gets that from you, actually." Tron gave him an amused half-smile. "Should I tell her we'll be late if she doesn't hurry?"

"Delilah, hon, if you don't hurry up all the candy will be gone," Sam raised his voice to carry down the hall.

A short whine of dismay later, Delilah rushed down the hall and into the living room, fluttering the nylon wings on her back. "Ok. I'm ready. Will Kaya come with?"

Sam and Tron exchanged a look, "Auntie Quorra and Uncle Shaddox have a lot of work to do, so she won't be coming along tonight, ok?" Sam said gently.

Delilah huffed and looked as though she were about to throw a tantrum, before she decided against it and said, "Fine. I wanna go get candy now!" then she grabbed her little pumpkin pail and dashed from the house.

* * *

When Jakk's cell phone rang at half past three am in the summer of his thirtieth year he received the last phone call he ever thought he'd get.

"Jakk?" Delilah's voice sounded rough, hopeless, like she'd been crying.

His sleepiness dashed away he sat up and put her on speaker, shaking his wife, Kaya, awake as he did so. "Delilah, honey. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's... dad." her voice broke off into another sob.

"It's okay, just tell me what's going on."

"He... After we came home from the Grid this morning he collapsed. He wasn't breathing, they're trying to... Oh God..." He could just imagine her wringing her hair in her hands, trying to stop breaking down.

Jakk exchanged a brief glance with his still sleepy-eyed wife, "We'll be there soon. Hold on, sweetie. They're the best Doctors around. They'll bring him back."

"A... all right. I'll see you soon."

Jakk was already scrambling into his clothes as the line went dead, "Kaya, love, please go get my parents and yours. They're going to want to be here, and I think Delilah and Tron are going to need all of us."

Over at the hospital Delilah cupped Sam's slowly purpling face in her left hand, "C'mon dad. This isn't funny. Papa doesn't think so either. You just... you gotta wake up." She'd been crying for hours and yet there seemed to be no end to to her tears.

One of the machines beeped and went silent. Others began to whine and suddenly she was being pushed aside by one of the nurses and she stumbled away from the bed, unable to see clearly. Her Papa was holding her, talking quietly to her, nonsense words but the sound of them was soothing, reminding her of easier times.

Then, suddenly, the frenzied movement around the bed stilled and one machine above the others let out its high-pitched whine.

"Ma'am?" One of the nurses tapped her on the shoulder.

The noise stopped.

"What? No. No nononono. Don't... you can't." Delilah muttered frantically as one of the other nurses looked at the clock and wrote something down on his sheet. "You're... this isn't right. Fix it. You have to fix it, that's why we're here!"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry. He's gone. There's nothing more that we could have done." The nurse's voice was calm, soothing.

Delilah shoved her way past the woman to the bed and felt her face heat and the tears begin again. "Daddy?" She said softly, "Daddy, this isn't funny. You need to wake up now, ok?" She briefly caught movement out of the corner of her eye as the nurses left and pulled the door of the emergency room shut. "C'mon dad. Please? Please wake up. You have to. I can't do this without you. Tron can't do this without you. You can't leave us." Her voice began to rise in volume. "Daddy!" she wailed, "Dad, I need you. Daddy, please don't leave me! Daddy! God, oh God, Daddy! Daddy, please wake up! Daddy!" She reached trembling hands out to his face, felt his cool skin and began to sob harder. "Daddy don't go! Please don't leave me alone."

A timid knock at the door brought Tron out of his stoic grief. He stepped over and pulled Jakk inside. There was a wild, hopeful gaze on Jakk's face and Tron shook his head. The expression crumpled and he walked over to Delilah and put his arms about her, crying his own loss into her shoulder.

Tron just stood there, tears leaking from his eyes. _What is there for me to do? He was the one who held her after her scrapes and injuries as a child. I don't know what to do. Oh, Users, what do I do?_

When Alan arrived, Tron watched as his former User's eyes widened and tears began to fall. The pain and loss on the other man's face was too much for him and he turned away to wait for the rest of the family.

The two young ones sat in the corner of the room; Delilah was rocking back and forth as Jakk tried to comfort her when the rest of the family showed up.

"He left me," she cried, "Why did you have to leave me alone, Daddy?" Kevin went to his granddaughter as the others stood around the bed. Kevin helped her to her feet and pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm still here. We're all here. We love you and I know he did too."

Kaya pulled Jakk to her, cradling him in her arms as Kevin drew Delilah aside.

"Granpa, please don't leave me." She wept into his chest, clinging to him as tightly as she could.

"Oh, sweetie. I don't plan on leaving for a while. Still too many things to do, ok?"

She nodded, smearing his chest with tears and snot. "Daddy had so many things he wanted to do too. He was going to help me fix my motorcycle and take me skydiving again tomorrow and he was just... he had so many plans and he and Papa were so happy together. He had so many projects and things he loved and things he was going to do..."

Clu stood silent as all around him, family wept their grief. After having years of getting to know him, he loved the boy almost as much as he loved his son. It seemed so long ago that this young brat had burst into his life and _saved_ him though he had not meant to. He placed his hand on Sam's cheek, staring at the closed eyes, feeling the coolness of his skin, and cried.


End file.
